A Surprise and a Problem
by Super Reader
Summary: A Sequel to Another Crises. Holly and Trouble have been married for a year and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Then Holly gets 'sick' and the adventures begin. Now complete in a way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel to Another Crises. I hope you guys like it. :) NOTCB2M- none of these characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 1: I'm What?!  
**

"Please Holly!"

"Trouble I don't need to see a doctor. It's just the flu." Holly said crabbily.

"There's no harm in making sure." Trouble argued. "Look if you don't go I'll personally get Butler to come down and take you."

Holly glared at him. The two of them had been married for a year and usually they got along fine but lately Holly had been feeling moody and had been throwing up all the time.

"Fine." Holly snapped. "I'll go tomorrow. But you have to promise that if the doctor says it's nothing you'll believe her!"

Trouble nodded gratefully. It always made him so worried to see Holly in pain or to see her sick. Trouble went over to the phone and made an appointment for Holly tomorrow morning. He looked around but Holly wasn't there anymore. He sighed. He knew where she was. The poor girl was throwing up again.

The next morning Trouble woke Holly up early. Usually she was the first up but lately as she was sick, she wasn't going to work so she didn't have to get up early.

"Go away." She mumbled.

Trouble smiled. She was always like this in the morning. He shook her harder. She just rolled over. Trouble shook his head and thrust a mug of coffee under her nose. She sat up sleepily and took the drink.

"Thanks." She murmured, eyes closed.

She got out of bed and went to take a shower. 15 minutes later she came out to find Trouble waiting for her, already in his LEP uniform.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, ok Holly?"

"Sure. I just wish I could go on a Recon mission to." Holly said wistfully.

She really did miss work. Trouble smiled at her, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget about the doctor, ok?"

Holly nodded. "I won't. I promise I'll go to the appointment."

Trouble sighed and left for work. Holly looked around at the apartment. It was pretty messy. Trouble and Holly were not exactly the neatest people under the Earth and Holly had been sick. Holly looked at the clock. 3 hours until her doctor's appointment. She shrugged, went into the bedroom and made the bed. She stayed there for an hour straightening up. She came out and looked at the clock. 2 more hours. She sighed. This would be a long 2 hours.

Holly sat in the waiting room just sitting there. This was the main thing she couldn't stand about doctors. You had to wait forever and the whole building smells like foul (no pun intended) medicine.

"Foul?" Holly murmured trying to overcome boredom. "Maybe I'll call Artemis."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a new communicator. Foaly had given Holly and Artemis new communicators after seeing that they still used the old ones. Holly dialed in Artemis's number but before he picked up she heard the receptionist say.

"Holly Kelp? Doctor Heather will see you now."

Holly stuffed the communicator back in her pocket and went into the Doctor's room.

Doctor Heather looked up as Holly entered.

"Hey Holly. What's up?"

Holly smiled. Heather had been her best friend for years. It was just luck that Holly got her as a doctor.

"Nothing much, Heather. I've been feeling kind of bad and Trouble made me come see the doctor."

"I can guess how much you liked that." Heather winked. She knew how much Holly detested seeing the doctor.

"Well come here and we'll do some tests." Heather motioned for Holly to come closer.

Half an hour later Holly was sick of being poked and prodded. This was why she hated going to the doctor's office.

Heather looked at her.

"Look Holly, I'll be right back. I just want to check something."

Heather left the room and Holly sat in silence. That is until she heard a voice.

"Holly, are you ok?"

She snatched the communicator from her pocket.

"Artemis. Why did you call?"

Artemis Fowl Jr. looked at her. "I didn't. You called me. I answered the communicator and you never answered so I was just about to disconnect the call when I heard someone say, Holly Kelp? Doctor Heather will see you know. I wanted to make sure that you were ok. Plus I got to here exactly how fairy doctor's appointments work."

Holly groaned realizing that she had forgotten to disconnect the call. This would probably cost her a fortune.

"Ok. Well I'm fine. I've got the flu and Trouble made me see the doctor."

"I trust you don't like seeing the doctor?" Artemis said with a smirk.

"You said you heard everything." Holly said. "You should know."

Suddenly Heather came back in.

"Holly." She said seriously not noticing the communicator in Holly's hand. "This isn't the flu."

Artemis could see that Holly suddenly started looking nervous.

"What is it?" Holly asked nervously.

Heather's serious face broke out into a smile.

"Your pregnant, Holly! Congratulations! In 8 months, you and Trouble will be parents."

Holly's face was frozen. Artemis's face was frozen hundreds of miles above them. Holly shook herself.

"Um thanks Heather. I'm going to go now. I've got to call Trouble."

Heather nodded. "See you later Holly."

Holly nodded numbly and left the office. 5 seconds later she was slowly walking home. She jumped when Artemis cleared his throat.

"D'Arvit Artemis! I didn't know you were still there." Holly said looking at the communicator.

"Congratulations Holly." Artemis said smiling.

Holly frowned. "I'm not ready to be a mother, Artemis. I've only been married a year and I don't think I want kids yet."

Artemis grinned at her. "Well whatever you do I think you should tell Trouble. Oh and can I tell Butler and Juliet? You get to tell everyone down there."

Holly smiled weakly. "Sure."

Suddenly she looked sick.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Artemis asked looking worried.

"I just realized that I have to tell my mother." Holly said looking scared.

Artemis started laughing. "Oh well. See you later Holly. I've got to go tell the Butlers." Artemis disconnected the line still laughing.

Holly suddenly realized exactly what was going on.

"I'm going to be a mother." She whispered in disbelief "I'm going to have a child."

A smile of pure happiness spread across her face.

"I have to tell everyone." Holly broke into a run in the direction of the Police Plaza.

**A/N: Review! Or i'll...I'll...I won't continue! **


	2. Chapter 2: Presumed Dead

**A/N: I'm back!!! Ok you know the drill. I don't own anything or anyone except Doctor Heather, Skyler Koboi and random no-names. **

**Chapter 2: Presumed Dead**

Artemis disconnected the call laughing. Imagine worrying about what your mother will say when you haven't even told your husband. Artemis found this extremely funny. A knock at the door jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He said smiling.

Butler and Juliet came in looking around.

"Was that you laughing, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Yes." Artemis said. "Why?"

"You never laugh, Artemis." Juliet pointed out. "And if you do it's probably a joke no one else will get."

"This one I'm sure you'd get." Artemis said.

Juliet had gotten her memories back a while ago so she'd get what he'd tell them.

"Holly's pregnant and she's more worried about telling her mother than Trouble." Artemis smiled waiting for the replies to his statement.

Juliet's eyes grew so wide, they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Butler was to composed to do that but he looked surprised nonetheless.

"Holly's what?" Juliet asked.

"Holly's pregnant." Artemis said enjoying the looks on the Butlers' faces.

Juliet exploded.

"That's great!" She yelled. "Can I call her, to congratulate her?"

Artemis nodded but said, "I guess you can, but wait a while. After all Holly will probably be telling Trouble right now."

Juliet nodded and left the room singing, "A baby fairy! A baby fairy!"

Artemis winced and was happy that his parents had gone to Rome after all what would they say of they heard Juliet yelling about baby fairies? Artemis looked at his bodyguard.

Butler smiled. "I think I should go. I left food on the stove. Oh and when Juliet calls Holly let me know. I'd like to congratulate her too."

The manservant left the room. Artemis turned back to his computer, which was what he was doing before Holly had called him. He allowed himself one last smile before submerging himself in his experiments.

Foaly was sitting in the Ops Booth with Mulch Diggums, Doodah Day, No1, and Qwan when he saw something very strange. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The strange picture stayed the same. Holly Kelp was **skipping** up the hallway. Not only would this be strange ordinarily but now? How could she skip at a time like this?

"Is that Holly **skipping? **How can she skip at a time like this?" Mulch asked.

Foaly would have responded except Holly knocked on the Ops Booth door. He buzzed her in. Holly came into the room smiling brightly.

"You guys are never going to believe this." She said. "I'm..."

She stopped as she saw that everyone had gloomy faces.

"What's going on?" She asked, her smile fading. Foaly looked at her.

"You mean you didn't get my message?"

"What message?" Holly asked.

"I left a message at your house telling you to come to the Ops Booth."

"I've been at the doctor's office." Holly said.

"Well we wanted you to know that, well... You know that Trouble had a Recon mission this morning?"

Holly nodded fear creeping into her heart.

"Well an hour after he went to the surface I tried to contact him and I couldn't. I tried an hour after that and nothing. So I checked his lifelines and..."

"And?" Holly whispered.

"I'm sorry Holly. They're flat. All of them."

Holly sat down in a chair that Qwan had slid behind her.

"This can't be happening." She muttered tears forming in her eyes.

"Have you tried everything?" Holly asked trying to keep the tears from spilling.

Foaly nodded. "Yes. We've tried everything we can think of. I'm sorry Holly. He's go..."

"Don't say that." Holly said. "And you haven't tried everything. What about Artemis? Can we bring him down here?"

Foaly would have responded with, "We've tried everything, nothing else we can do," except for the fact that 2 tears fell down the LEP Major's face.

"Sure." Foaly said softly and turned to the computer to contact Artemis.

Holly couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down, her face in her hands sobbing. Doodah, Mulch, No1 and Qwan looked at each other helplessly. After all what could they do? Say sorry that your husband's dead?

2 minutes later Artemis's face appeared on screen.

"Now really, I like helping you all but being interrupted every half hour is..." The prodigy stopped as he saw Holly. Just a half hour ago she had been smiling now her face was tearstained and she was crying.

"Holly, what happened?" Artemis asked gently.

"Trouble...he...he."

Holly couldn't get the words out so No1 helped her out.

"Trouble disappeared while on a Recon mission. His lifeline things are flat and Foaly can't get a trace on him."

Artemis looked at Holly. She was looking at him.

"If you like I can come down with Butler and Juliet." Artemis offered.

Foaly nodded. "I think that might be best." Then he whispered something that only Artemis could hear. "If just to comfort Holly and nothing else."

Artemis nodded. "When will a shuttle be ready to bring us down?"

Foaly looked at the clock. "Be at Tara in 30 minutes. There'll be a shuttle waiting for you."

Artemis nodded again and disconnected the call. Foaly turned around to try and comfort his crying friend.

Artemis grabbed a jacket from his closet and ran out of his room. Butler and Juliet were in the kitchen happily talking about the 'fairy baby' when Artemis ran in. Juliet looked at him.

"First you're laughing and now you're running? What's up with you?"

Butler motioned for her to stop. Artemis looked sad.

"Grab a few things." Artemis said. "We're going to Haven. Trouble disappeared on a Recon mission. He's presumed dead."

Juliet gasped and sprang up. She ran out of the room to go pack a couple things. Being a bodyguard had taught her to act first, ask questions later.

Butler looked at Artemis. "If he's dead than what can we do?"

Artemis looked gravely at the manservant. "Remember both Holly and I were thought to be dead, but we obviously weren't. There's always a chance."

Butler nodded and went to get his car keys.

**A/N: Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Comforting Holly

**A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry about the wait. I was on vacation. So here's the latest chapter. :) I own nothing btw. **

**Chapter 3: Comforting Holly**

An hour later Artemis, Butler and Juliet were in Haven. They were in the LEP building to be precise. They had just entered the LEP building when Doodah ran up to them.

"I'm glad you're here. Holly's still crying, we can't get her to stop. She's in the Ops Booth."

Artemis nodded at him, motioned for Juliet and Butler to follow him and hurried to the Ops Booth. The door was open and Artemis could hear sobbing. The three humans quickly walked in and Artemis went over to sit next to Holly.

"Hey." He said softly to his best friend.

Holly looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of emotional right now."

A new stream of tears started. Artemis hesitantly hugged her.

"It's not your fault. With this whole thing and the pregnancy..."

Both Holly and Artemis looked up as something crashed to the floor. Everyone (Qwan, No1, Mulch, Foaly and Doodah) was staring at them. Foaly was standing in front of a smashed plate.

"Pregnant?" He stuttered.

Artemis looked at Holly.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I was about to, then they told me about Trouble and I forgot."

"You're pregnant, Holly?" Mulch asked.

Holly nodded.

"I'm sorry." Qwan said seriously.

Trouble woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ow." He mumbled.

He opened his eyes and looked around him. What he saw scared him to the bone. There was nothing. All he could see was darkness. Pitch black all around him.

"Ah I see you're awake." Came a voice somewhere to Trouble's left.

"What?" He asked.

A computer screen turned on shining a white light throughout the room. Trouble could now see that he was in a cell. A very high tech cell.

"Who are you?" Trouble asked, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Why, Trouble. Can't you guess?" The person on the computer screen took off the hat that was covering her face.

"D'Arvit." Trouble whispered.

It was a pixie with long black hair, pale skin, and a slight frame. The pixie would have been considered pretty if you couldn't see the madness in her eyes. In other words the pixie was...Skyler Koboi. The lunatic younger cousin of Opal Koboi. Also she had been Trouble's best childhood friend. She looked a lot like Opal but wasn't as smart. She had never been caught doing a crime, though she had been a suspect numerous times.

"Skyler." Trouble muttered.

The pixie jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Good for you, Trubs. You figured it out." The pixie said, using the nickname she had come up with when they were kids.

"How did I get here?" Trouble asked.

"Don't you remember?" Skyler asked sweetly.

_Flashback:_

_Trouble was flying just above Tara, the wind pulling at his feet. Usually this was what he lived for, but today he was worried about Holly. _

"_I hope she'll be alright." Trouble muttered. _

_He had taken an acorn from Tara and was going to plant it. No use being out of magic when you were trying to catch a troll. Trouble spotted a good looking spot and landed. He crouched down and was about to push the acorn into the Earth when... A twig snapped behind him and a voice came from the blackness. _

"_Hello Trubs." The voice behind him said. _

_Before he could turn around something crashed into the back of his skull. He hit the ground, unconscious in under a second._

_End Flashback:_

Trouble put his hand to his head. "Why did you do it Skyler? Why?"

"You, Holly Short and Artemis Fowl put my cousin in jail. Twice! I think I'm allowed to be angry. I plan to kill you three. Oh I didn't plan to get you first. It just worked out that way." Skyler said angrily.

Trouble looked sadly at the screen. "We were such good friends when we were kids, Skyler. Don't you remember?"

A flash of guilt crossed Skyler's face before she shook it away.

"No." She snarled. "Now this has been fun, reminiscing and all but I have a certain Mrs. Holly Kelp to get. Ta!"

The computer screen went blank, as Trouble shouted, "No Skyler you can't!"

He gave up knowing that she wouldn't listen, so he sat down again and tried to come up with a plan.

**A/N: Short I know but bear with me. The next chapter will be longer. Review. **


	4. Chapter 4: I Think I Found Something

**A/N: So here's the latest chapter. I own nothing. **

Chapter 4: I Think I Found Something! 

Holly had stopped crying a long time ago, but she was still sad. Artemis had stopped trying to comfort her, instead working on locating any sign of Trouble. Every now and then he looked at Holly sadly.

Foaly was working with Artemis, Butler was cleaning his gun, Juliet was staring into space, Mulch and Doodah were quietly playing cards, Qwan was thinking and No1 had gone to get lunch for everyone.

"You ok?" Juliet said quietly to Holly.

Holly sighed. "Yeah. I guess I'll be fine. If Trouble's alive, Foaly and Artemis will find him."

Juliet nodded encouragingly. "That's the spirit."

No1 came in, balancing a tray that was overflowing with food. He handed Mulch a sandwich, Doodah some legal fish, Butler and Juliet some soup, Foaly some carrots, cooked rabbit for Qwan and himself and nothing for Holly and Artemis.

"You need to eat, Holly." Artemis said not looking up from the computer screen.

"So do you, but I don't see you eating anything." Holly retorted.

Artemis sighed and gave up. 5 minutes of silence later everyone jumped as Holly's new communicator rang. She answered it gloomily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly, it's me Heather."

"Hey Heather." Holly said sighing.

"Well we... what's wrong?" Heather said interrupting herself.

"Trouble disappeared on a Recon mission. He's presumed dead." Holly said dully.

Heather gasped. "Oh Holly. I'm so sorry. Look this may be a bad time but I want you to come to the doctor's office tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Well we want to do a few tests, just to make sure that the baby's ok and everything." Heather said.

"But she's only one month pregnant." Juliet said confused. "You won't be able to see anything."

Foaly cut in. "Fairy technology lets us be able to see the baby at 3 weeks pregnant."

"Er yeah." Heather said.

"I'll be there at 10:00 ok?" Holly said.

"Ok Holly. See you then." Heather disconnected the call.

Holly looked at everyone in the room. She smiled faintly at their worried expressions.

"I'm fine." She said for the millionth time. "Maybe I'll eat something now. I'll be back."

She got up to leave but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me come too. It's been a while since we've talked."

Holly turned around and smiled at Juliet.

"Sure, let's go."

The only girls on the saving-the-world team left the Ops Booth chatting. Or rather Juliet was chatting and Holly was nodding.

Artemis and Foaly went back to the computers, Butler went back to cleaning his gun, Mulch and Doodah went back to playing cards and the warlocks went back to thinking.

After a few minutes Artemis, still searching, thought of a small possibility. He clicked to a random page and started scrolling down, looking for an icon.

_Could it be possible? He thought._

By the time the girls entered the cafeteria Holly was chatting along with Juliet. They went to the lunch line and luckily, as it was 5 minutes after lunch break had ended, no one was there. Holly ordered a chicken salad and Juliet motioned for her to follow her to a table.

"Don't you want to get back to the Ops Booth?" Holly asked sitting down across from her friend.

"Nah. I'm always around boys, so if I have a chance to be around you a little longer hey I'm not complaining." Juliet smiled.

Holly smiled back and started picking at her salad. It was impossible to be gloomy around Juliet.

"So." Juliet said making it sound like a question she had wanted to ask for quite some time.

"What?" Holly asked.

Juliet rubbed her hands together gleefully. "After the baby's born can I baby sit it sometimes? I mean a baby **fairy** will be SO cute!"

Holly smiled sadly. "Of course you can baby sit it. But you might not want to when the baby is born. After all it will be in 8 months."

"Of course I'll want to! How many humans do you know that have the chance to baby-sit an elf? Hey! What will you name the baby if it's a boy or a girl?"

Holly laughed a bit. "Juliet! I've only known that I'm going to have a baby for less than 24 hours and you expect me to know what I want to call it?"

"Ok, then what names would you like to be able to call it?" Juliet persisted.

Holly smiled, "Fine. For a boy I've always liked the name Benjamin, but I can't help think that if it IS a boy, and Trouble really is...you know, then I'd name him Terry."

"Terry?" Juliet asked looking confused.

Holly grinned. "Trouble changed his name, he was born Terry Kelp but later changed it to Trouble Kelp."

"Ohhh. And if it was a girl?"

Holly shrugged. "I've always liked the name Abigail. My great-great grandmother was called Abigail and she and I always got along really well."

Juliet smiled. "Abby is a really nice name..."

She trailed off as someone came tearing into the cafeteria. Juliet's eyes widened when she realized who it was. Holly looked around and stared in shock. The person was running to their table at top speed.

"Artemis! Are you running AGAIN?" Juliet asked incredulously.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on! I think I found something!" The prodigy said panting a little.

Holly jumped up leaving her salad in the dust as she; Artemis and Juliet ran back to the Ops Booth.

**A/N: Review! I'm giving out cyber chocolate to everyone who does:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Opal Koboi?

**A/N: ok guys. Thanks for reviewing. I know I promised to update sooner (or did I? I can't remember.) but I've really busy. Anyway here's the story that I own nothing except plot. :)  
**

**Chapter 5: Opal Koboi?**

The 3 friends burst into the Ops Booth like greased lightening. Artemis immediately sat down at a computer chair and started typing very fast.

"Did he tell you what he found?" Doodah whispered. "He was out of the room before we could ask."

Both Holly and Juliet shook their heads.

"Nope." Juliet said, also quietly.

"What did you find, Artemis?" Holly asked unable to keep silent any longer.

Artemis looked at her. "I remembered Foaly saying that he had checked the lifelines and the video feed..."

"When did he say that?" Juliet interrupted.

Artemis looked pained. "He told me when you two were at lunch, now don't interrupt. As I was saying Foaly mentioned checking the video feed and, when finding that it was black and there was nothing recorded on video, dismissed it. But I thought, what if Trouble had just turned off the camera? That wouldn't stop the sound from being recorded. I checked up on this and sure enough, there was a recording just waiting to be played. It's very short but it might prove useful."

Holly looked accusingly at Foaly.

"Why didn't you check sound?" She asked sounding sad.

Foaly flinched, he would have preferred it if she had yelled at him.

"I didn't want to be depressed by more and more discouraging things. I'm sorry Holly."

Holly dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Never mind. Artemis, play the recording."

Artemis complied, clicking an icon on the computer.

_Nothing at first but then a rush of static sounded through the speakers as if someone had sighed. _

"_I hope she'll be alright." Trouble's voice muttered._

Everyone looked at Holly. No had to be told who 'she' was.

A thump sounded as if Trouble had landed on the ground. Again nothing but silence for a few minutes until a branch snapped and a voice said.

"Hello Trubs."

Then a sickening crack rang out and another thump. Trouble had obviously fallen.

As the recording finished everyone once again looked at Holly. She had tears in her eyes yet again.

Artemis tried to be optimistic. "That wasn't a gun shot, Holly. He could still be aliv... What's up with you Foaly?"

Everyone looked at the centaur who was frowning, obviously thinking hard and rocking slightly back and forth.

"Foaly?" Mulch said.

Foaly jerked out of his thoughts and looked up.

"I was just thinking. That voice sounded really familiar, don't you think?"

Holly frowned.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it did. And why did she call him 'Trubs'?" Holly shuddered. "No one calls him Trubs, except Grub but he only calls him that because he knows that Trouble hates the nickname."

"She?" Doodah asked. "How do you know?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "That voice was obviously female..."

He stopped, eyes going to the size of dinner plates. He looked at the centaur.

"Foaly, Opal Koboi? She's still in jail isn't she?"

Foaly gasped. "That's why the voice sounds so familiar. It sounds like Opal's!"

Holly was unable to keep a tear from flowing down her face.

"It's revenge again then."

"Hold on everyone." Qwan said. "Opal is still in jail."

Everyone goggled at him.

"What?" Foaly asked. "But we heard..."

Qwan pointed at a computer screen. On it, everyone saw a pixie with black hair, pretty features and humanoid ears and height pacing back and forth.

"A clone couldn't do that." Holly muttered.

"Well we'll just have to go and ask her what's going on." Foaly said. "But for now, let's get some sleep. Artemis, Juliet and Butler, er... I think you can sleep here if you don't mind sleeping on cots."

Artemis, Juliet and Butler shook their heads.

"No, we don't mind." Butler said.

Holly scowled and gritted her teeth. "Opal better hope that she doesn't have anything to do with this or I'll..."

"Whoa whoa." Artemis said. "You're not coming tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Holly shrieked. "OF COURSE I AM!"

Artemis sighed patently. "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You can't go."

Holly glared at him for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, but I want someone to come with me."

"Why?" Juliet asked puzzlement written on her face.

"I...I...I guess I kind of need moral support right now." Holly stammered looking at her feet. She didn't like to admit how bad she really felt.

Juliet smiled.

"I'll go with you." She offered kindly.

Holly smiled weakly. "Thanks. Now I'm gonna go home and get some rest. Be ready to leave by 9: 30, ok Juliet?"

Juliet nodded as Holly waved to the others and left the Ops Booth.

Juliet looked at Foaly. "Can you tell us where we're going to sleep? It's kinda late."

Foaly nodded and motioned for the humans to follow him. They did and the remaining fairies (Qwan, No1, Doodah and Mulch) looked at each other, shrugged and parted ways.

Mulch and Doodah went to their homes and Qwan and No1 went to their rooms in the LEP building.

They had lived there since they had been kidnapped by the other demons, a little over a year ago.

**A/N: Well? Is it worthy of a lot of reviews? I hope so. C'ya next time I update!**

**Super Reader**


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Iobok

**A/N: Hello all. Super Reader's back to cause torture with cliffhangers. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Doctor Iobok?**

Holly arrived at the LEP building scowling. She still was upset that she wouldn't be able to go with her friends to see a certain Miss Koboi. Juliet was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her and receiving many strange looks from fairies that didn't know why a mud maid was down here.

When Holly walked up to Juliet the human sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I have had to explain why I'm down here 5 times! It gets a little tiring after awhile"

A sprite walked over to the two girls.

"What's a mud girl doing down here?" He asked harshly.

Juliet sighed wearily and Holly scowled blackly.

"That's Juliet Butler. The younger sister to the only mud man ever able to take down a troll AND a whole retrieval squad. She is also a mud girl who knows almost every form of martial arts imaginable if not everything. She's also here on official LEP business so I suggest you take your questions elsewhere."

She glared at the sprite who hurriedly backed away.

"Let's go Juliet." Holly said huffily.

Juliet grinned and followed the moody elf out the door.

Artemis and Butler were once again in the Ops Booth, waiting for Doodah to show up with transportation. Foaly, Artemis, Butler, Doodah and Mulch would be going to interrogate Opal while No1 and Qwan waited in the Ops Booth.

Artemis winced as a loud shrill car horn sounded throughout the whole LEP building.

"I guess our ride is here." Butler said dryly, getting up and following Mulch, Artemis and Foaly out of the Ops Booth. They settled themselves in the shuttle, all carefully buckling their seat belts. You never know what could happen if Doodah was driving.

"Come on! Get to the jail! We don't have much time." Foaly said.

Doodah nodded and took off. Immediately everyone (especially Foaly) regretted telling the pixie to fly fast. As Doodah pulled up outside Howler's Peak he called back cheerfully, "We're here!"

He was answered by loud sighs of relief. He rolled his eyes as everyone climbed shakily from the shuttle.

"Babies." Doodah muttered before following his friends into the goblin prison. Foaly walked up to the main desk **(A/N: Do they have a main desk? Well I guess they do in my story). **

"Hello. LEP. We're here to see Opal Koboi. Which cell is she in?"

The burly gnome receptionist looked up and started saying,

"Why should I tell..." But he stopped as he saw Butler. He squeaked and said, "Cell 140. 5th floor."

"Thanks." Foaly muttered before leading the way to the elevator. He pressed the 5th floor button and they all waited silently. The elevator dinged to a stop and they all filed out.

"Number 138, 139, bingo!" Mulch murmured.

Foaly pulled out his LEP access card and inserted it into the door. Once again the team filed in solemnly. Opal Koboi looked up from her bed and couldn't hold back a look of surprise.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"Information." Artemis said simply.

Opal narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. What could she do? She was in a top security prison with a mud man the size of a mountain in her cell.

"What kind of information?" Opal asked suspiciously.

"We want to know what you have to do with the kidnapping of Major Trouble Kelp." Foaly said.

Opal smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

Butler growled and Opal stopped smirking.

"Right, like we should believe you?" Mulch asked.

Opal rolled her eyes. "Look around you genius. I'm in a goblin prison. Top security. Camera's pointed at me day and night. No visitors. How could I kidnap Kelp?"

Artemis looked at her closely.

"She's telling the truth." He said.

Foaly, Doodah, Mulch and Butler goggled at him.

"What?" Doodah asked. "You believe her?"

"Think about it. She's right. Top security and all that." Artemis said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "We don't know who kidnapped Major Kelp, but we do know that the culprit sounds like you."

Opal frowned.

"What?" She asked. "Could someone be framing me?"

Artemis looked at Foaly. "Play her the recording. Maybe she can help."

Foaly muttered something about evil genii but played the recording from his LEP wristband anyway.

Opal started sneering when she heard Trouble say the part about hoping 'she' would be alright but by the time the strange voice came on, Opal's face had gone a deadly white and her expression was one of utter shock.

"No." She whispered. "It can't be."

"What?" Artemis asked anxiously.

Opal just looked down at her hands and started muttering very fast. They couldn't really make it out but they did catch the words 'stupid girl' 'shouldn't have done it' 'what does she think she's doing?'

Foaly cleared his throat. "Tell us what's going on Koboi."

Opal looked at him blankly before an evil grin spread across her face.

"Why should I?"

Butler growled again and Mulch answered for him. "Because if you don't Butler will snap you like a twig. Is that what you want?"

Opal glared openly at all of them.

"Fine." She snapped. "That was the voice of my cousin, Skyler. She looks a lot like me and sounds a lot like me. She's 50 years younger than me and was your precious Trouble Kelp's best friend as a child. They did everything together. But I guess she decided to get revenge on you. She and I were very close. She'll want to avenge me by killing the people who put me in jail. Oh did I mention that she's also insane? But that's all I can tell you. After all I don't now where my cousin is. I haven't seen her in 10 years. "

"Figures." Doodah muttered.

"Everyone who put you in jail." Artemis mused. "That's Trouble, me, and Holly..."

He trailed off looking horrified. He grabbed Foaly by the lapels.

"We gotta go. NOW!" He yelled before sprinting out of the cell.

"What was that about?" Mulch asked as they relocked the cell and sprinted after Artemis.

"I don't know. All I know is that Artemis is a genius and if he thinks something bad is going to happen, then it probably will." Foaly panted.

Unfortunately for him, he was dead right.

Holly and Juliet sat in the unusually deserted waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for Holly's name to be called. They were talking casually but stopped when a voice from the doctor's office called, "Holly Kelp? Doctor Iobok will see you now."

Holly felt a little confused at the sudden change of doctors but shrugged and went into the examining room not knowing that she was sealing her fate.

**A/N: Well? Is it worth your reviews? I hope so. I'll update in a couple days IF I get at least 3 reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7: Captured

**A/N: Ok I am SO sorry for leaving this for so long. I've been REALLY busy. But here's the newest chapter so don't be to mad at me. :) (I own nothing)**

**Chapter 7: Captured!**

Artemis was sitting next to Doodah in the cockpit.

"Can't you go any faster?" He growled trying for the 5th time to reach Holly on her communicator.

Doodah looked at him. "Maybe, but first tell us what's going on."

Artemis frowned. "This Skyler Koboi. She'll be trying to get Holly. What better time to do it than while Holly's having a 'doctors' appointment?"

Doodah frowned.

"You don't have any proof." He said. "Besides Juliet is there. She'd never let anything happen to Holly. And in case you forgot, Holly can totally take care of herself."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I was thinking the same thing until I recalled yesterday when Doctor Heather called Holly. I didn't think of it then but when a replay the scene in my mind I realize Heather's voice."

"What about it?" Foaly asked who had been listening from the back.

"It was the voice of someone who had been _mesmerized._" Artemis said.

"So that means..." Mulch said.

Artemis nodded. "It means that Holly's doctor's appointment is nothing but a trap."

Doodah's eyes widened. "That's a good enough reason for me to go faster." He said slamming his foot down hard on the accelerator.

Holly walked slowly into the Doctor's office. She'd rather be interrogating Opal Koboi. As she walked into the office the door slammed shut. Holly frowned and went to sit down on a chair. She was facing a desk and the back of a tall desk chair.

"Er." Holly said feeling uncomfortable.

"How nice to see you, Holly." A voice from the chair came, not turning around.

Holly frowned harder.

"That voice." She murmured.

The chair swung around.

"Opal?" Holly asked turning white.

"I guess you could say that." The pixie giggled madly.

Holly jumped to her feet and rushed over to the door. She pulled on the doorknob. It was stuck tight. She started to feel anxious and stared tugging harder.

"Juliet!" She yelled.

"Your human friend can't hear you." Skyler said cheerfully. "Right now, she's lying on the floor unconscious by a sleeping gas I had released in the room as soon as the door closed."

Holly could feel a cold feeling in her gut as she looked at the pixie.

"What...?" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Skyler leveled a gun to her head and shot. Unfortunately for Holly, Skyler was a magnificent shooter. Holly sank to the floor, unconscious in half a second.

Artemis, Foaly, Mulch, Doodah and Butler rushed into the doctor's office to find Juliet lying on the floor. Butler ran over to his fallen baby sister and started shaking her. He sighed with relief as Juliet moaned and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Artemis asked urgently.

Juliet rubbed her head. "I...I don't know. One minute I was sitting here the next I was on the floor."

"Where's Holly?" Artemis interrupted.

"The last I saw of her she walked into that room." Juliet said pointing.

Butler went over to the door. He tried to open it but surprise surprise, it was locked.

"Does it matter if I break it?" He asked.

Foaly shook his head. "No. By all means break it to smithereens."

Butler stepped back a couple paces, ran at the door and rammed it with his shoulder. The poor door didn't have a chance. It crumpled like tin foil and everyone rushed onto the doctor's office. No one was there but when Artemis looked around he saw a dark patch of blood near the door.

He knelt down and put his fingers on it.

"It's still damp." He murmured.

"What is?" Foaly asked looking over Artemis's shoulder. Artemis moved out of the way and Foaly turned a nasty shade of white.

"Holly." He whispered.

Artemis nodded sadly, trying to keep the tears from falling. Juliet didn't bother and just stood there with tears running down her face.

"Come on guys." Mulch said. "Everyone thought Trouble was dead, but we have reason to believe that he isn't. Maybe it's the same with Holly."

Artemis closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composure. Losing Holly hurt. It hurt a lot.

It must be because of the sharing consciousness thing again. Artemis thought. And the fact that she's your best friend.

"Come on, we can't do anymore here." Foaly said dully. "Let's go to the Ops Booth. Maybe No1 and Qwan can help."

Artemis nodded and followed his friends out the door.

On the way to the LEP Artemis was silent. No one dared speak to him. After all he had just lost his first and best friend.

**A/N: Alright. You know the drill people. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Things Look Grim

**A/N: Alright I know it's been awhile. Sorry again. Well I don't own anything except Skyler and Dr. Heather.**

**Chapter 8: Things Look Grim**

Holly sat up holding her head. She couldn't see anything but was aware of someone lightly shaking her.

"Huh?" She asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh good, you're awake. You scared me for a minute there, Holly."

Holly's eyes widened. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Trouble?" She whispered in disbelief.

Trouble, who she couldn't see, grabbed her hand as best he could. "Yes. Are you ok Holly?"

Holly nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see her anymore than she could see him.

"I'm ok." She said. "I'm so glad you're alright. You were presumed dead, you know."

Trouble smiled tightly. "I'm so sorry I worried you like that, Holly."

"Trouble? Where are we?" Holly asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know exactly where we are but I know who did this." Trouble sounded very bitter.

"I know too. Opal Koboi."

"Well actually..." Trouble started but was interrupted by the computer screen at the other end of the room turning on.

"Opal." Holly growled at the pixie on screen. "How did you get out of jail?"

Trouble placed a hand on her shoulder. "Holly, that's not Opal. It's her cousin, Skyler."

Holly just frowned.

"Yes. I'm Opal's cousin. I'm also Trubs's best friend." Skyler said.

"You're no friend of mine." Trouble said in a voice that could have frozen Niagara Falls.

"Friend?" Holly asked.

"We were best friends when we were kids." Trouble explained. "Than she moved to Atlantis. I haven't seen her in over 30 years."

"That's right. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my cousin." Skyler snarled.

"What are you going to do with us?" Holly asked glaring bravely at the screen.

"Nothing YET." Skyler grinned. "I want to get a certain mud boy first. I want the heroes to die together."

"Artemis will be on his guard!" Holly shouted. "They went to interrogate Opal today. She'll tell them that you're her cousin."

Skyler looked worried. "She wouldn't."

"Have you ever refused Butler anything?" Holly scoffed. "The man could break your spine like a toothpick."

Skyler scowled at her. "Enough! I'll deal with you, later."

She disconnected the call. Holly glared fiercer but stopped as Trouble put his arms around her. She settled back into her husband's arms sighing.

"I'm sorry Holly. So sorry." Trouble whispered in her ear.

Holly said nothing preferring to try and think of a way to escape.

"Artemis! Stop it!" Foaly said, wincing as the prodigy banged his head against a computer for the 4th time.

Mulch went over to Artemis and shook him hard by the shoulders. "Get a grip, Artemis! You're the genius! You can't fall apart."

Artemis sighed. "You're right, you're right. You can stop shaking now."

The dwarf grinned and let go.

"That was fun." He whispered to Doodah when Artemis turned back to the computer. Doodah laughed but stopped when Foaly glared at him.

"I can't find anything." Artemis said.

Qwan cleared his throat. "Well there is one thing we could do. But I need to talk to Artemis, and No1 privately." The three left the room and Artemis looked at Qwan.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"It won't be easy or pleasant but if you're willing to try then we'll do it."

"Qwan. What is it?"

"We could go back in time and change all this before any of it happens. At least the part about Holly."

Artemis, and even No1 stared at him.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" No1 asked.

"Wait." Artemis said. He started muttering to himself.

"We don't have any clues at all, we don't have any information and we don't have a single solitary idea where they could be." Artemis said half to himself. "If Skyler Koboi doesn't contact us by tomorrow, than we'll do it but only if it's absolutely necessary."

Qwan nodded. "Of course. Only if it's absolutely necessary."

The trio went back inside the Ops Booth. "What was that about?" Butler asked.

"Nothing." Artemis said.

He knew that if he was forced to go back in time, it would be better that his bodyguard didn't know. After all what kind of bodyguard would he be if he let his principal travel through time without him?


	9. Important Author's Note

Ok, this isn't an update. But I just wanted to say one thing.

**THERE IS A COMPLETED VERSION OF THE STORY**

Right. A long time ago I was part of this Artemis Fowl fan fiction site. And I posted this story there. And unlike here, I actually finished it there. But I really have no wish to continue it here because my writing was really terrible back then, but I also don't want to rewrite it.

So anyway, if anyone is still interested in this story, you can go to the link below and read the end. If the link doesn't work, then go to Artemis Fowl Confidential (DOT) com and then go to the fan fiction section. You'll find 'A Surprise and a Problem' there. to find my story easily, just search 'A Surprise and a Problem' or my penname on that site 'Avid Reader'. Either way, you should find it. PM/review me if it doesn't work and I'll see if I can help.

w w w (DOT) artemis-fowl (DOT) com / fanfiction / viewstory (DOT) php ? sid = 366

Remove all spaces and put real dots in the place of (DOT).

I hope this makes up for everything!

~Super Reader


End file.
